


Lucky Clover

by juubito (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Italiano | Italian, Spoilers, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juubito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qualunque cosa accada, le informazioni arriveranno a chi le ha richieste.<br/>(spoiler per Tokyo Ghoul:re, lievissimo accenno a onesided TsukiKane)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Clover

***

  
  
  
Chie Hori non corre.  
  
Non importa cosa le possa accadere, lei non corre. Potrebbe sbucare un ghoul da dietro l'angolo, potrebbe saltarle alla gola e staccarle di netto la testa per farsi uno spuntino di mezzanotte; potrebbe venir travolta da un asteroide che ha deciso di piombare dritto dritto sulla Terra e, più precisamente, nell'esatta strada deserta in cui sta camminando in tutta calma: a Chie Hori non importa.  
  
Qualunque cosa accada, le informazioni arriveranno a chi le ha richieste.  
  
Non è così sfrontata da sventolare la fotografia all'aria, tenendola tra due dita sottili, eppure sorride senza motivo mentre attraversa la strada e calpesta le foglie rinsecchite che ricoprono il marciapiedi: fischierebbe, se ne fosse capace. Lo noterebbe chiunque che tiene tra le mani qualcosa di importante.  
  
Chie Hori scuote appena la testa, e pensa sorridendo: chi l'avrebbe mai detto che un breve detour senza impegni avrebbe fruttato un'informazione simile?  
  
 

*

  
  
"Che vuoi."  
  
Non è una domanda, ma Chie Hori è abituata a rispondere anche alle constatazioni. "Ho trovato qualcosa. Penso che Tsukiyama debba sapere."  
  
Kanae si morde l'interno della guancia, spostando il peso del corpo da un piede all'altro. "Tutto ciò che entra o esce dalla stanza di Shuu-sama deve prima passare tra le mie mani, ratto."  
  
"Però non sei un intermediario affidabile. Sembra che in quella stanza passi solo ciò che vuoi tu."  
  
"...mi stai accusando," mormora Kanae, e muove un passo pesante in direzione di Hori, che non si sposta di un millimetro, "di intralciare la riabilitazione di Shuu-sama, per caso...?"  
  
"No, per caso. Penso che tu voglia Sasaki Haise fuori dalle scatole."  
  
Stavolta, la reazione ottenuta è ben più violenta: Kanae sferra un pugno allo stipite della porta, e stavolta Hori batte almeno le palpebre. Prima che possa aggiungere qualcosa, Matsumae appare senza alcun rumore dietro la figura tremante di Kanae, stesso sguardo frigido di sempre e braccia dritte lungo i fianchi.  
  
"È tardi," spiega, e a quelle parole la schiena di Kanae si raddrizza con rapidità innaturale. "Parlate piano o si sveglierà."  
  
Hori coglie la palla al balzo, ed estrae la foto dal cappotto troppo largo per la sua forma: la porge a Matsumae, la quale fissa lo scatto e non tradisce le aspettative di Hori, rimanendo completamente impassibile.  
  
"Seguimi," mormora, e Hori non se lo fa ripetere. Lancia un'ultima occhiata a Kanae, che sbotta qualcosa di sicuramente offensivo in tedesco, e trotterella al seguito di Matsumae.  
  
 

*

  
  
"Hina...!"  
  
Hinami non si volta a ricambiare lo sguardo allarmato di Ayato: tiene gli occhi fissi sulla figura tremante di fronte a sé. Sta bene, questo è evidente, e Ayato non è così stupido da dubitare delle capacità della partner.  
  
Eppure è preoccupato, perché anche con mezzo volto coperto Hinami non riesce a nascondere il dolore che le provoca una visione simile.  
  
Tra loro e Takizawa Seidou, impegnato a ridacchiare come se stesse costantemente pensando a qualcosa di buffo, vi è Sasaki Haise, che si contorce a carponi sul pavimento, con un kagune di dimensioni allarmanti che fuoriesce dalla parte inferiore della schiena, squarciando carne e pelle e abiti: l'agglomerato di cellule RC muta in continuazione, come a seguire la melodia dettata dalle urla dell'investigatore, e sembra stabilizzarsi in due artigli appuntiti con piccole e innumerevoli zampette ai lati.  
  
Come due enormi centopiedi, lucidi e rossi, arricciati su loro stessi e pronti ad attaccare.  
  
Hinami è stanca: ha dato fondo alle sue abilità sensoriali sfruttandole per tutta la durata dell'asta, e come se non bastasse ha dovuto intervenire tra Sasaki e Seidou e occupare il finto Gufo sino all'arrivo di Ayato.  
  
Non le importa di essere stata interrotta da Sasaki stesso, che ha rilasciato ogni sorta di autocontrollo e si sta trasformando in un mostro: non quando è un tipo di mostro così familiare da riscaldarle il cuore e congelarglielo allo stesso tempo. Un odore inconfondibile, lo schioccare del kagune che riconoscerebbe ovunque, le corde vocali che si schiodano a forza e si ricollocano per produrre quella voce specifica, quella che le manca terribilmente e che non avrebbe mai voluto risentire in una situazione simile.  
  
Sasaki Haise sorride, mezzo volto coperto da una maschera di cellule RC culminante in un grosso pungiglione che si allunga oltre il mento: scrolla la testa, si lecca le labbra, inarca la schiena sistemandosi a carponi e stiracchia il kagune in tutta la sua lunghezza.  
  
"Il CCG è diretto qui, Hina," ritenta Ayato, occhi fissi su Seidou, che più che divertito sembra alterato oltre ogni limite, "dobbiamo trovare Big Madam e assicurarci che non finisca tra le loro mani..!"  
  
_Onii-chan, scusami._  
  
Non risponde ad Ayato, quando si volta e si concentra sulle vibrazioni dello scontro fra Big Madam e la squadra di Suzuya: lui riconosce questo tipo specifico di silenzio, però, e la segue senza batter ciglio.  
  
 

*

  
  
"Non ti trovo affatto bene, Tsukiyama."  
  
Chie Hori ha un talento naturale per la fotografia, ma in quanto a interazioni umani e tatto è una degna rivale dell'uomo che occupa il letto di fronte a lei. Respira così flebilmente da non far rumore, e la penombra nella stanza è soffocante: Hori si sente un topo in trappola. Però il suo mestiere richiede una certa professionalità, quindi non indugerà troppo sullo stato pietoso di Tsukiyama. Non ancora.  
  
Lui nemmeno risponde: tiene gli occhi socchiusi fissi di fronte a sé, labbra screpolate e dischiuse come se fosse stato interrotto a metà frase, capelli lunghi e sporchi che non si scostano dal viso emaciato. Hori deve avvicinarglisi con la fotografia in mano, dopo essersi assicurata che Matsumae fosse davvero uscita dalla stanza.  
  
"Ho qualcosa per te," sussurra, come se stesse per regalare un gioco nuovo a un bambino. Estrae la foto e la porge a Tsukiyama, che non alza nemmeno un dito e piuttosto scosta lo sguardo.  
  
"Non fare il difficile. Ti piacerà."  
  
È esausto, quando volta la testa e sbatte le palpebre, sforzandosi di mettere a fuoco la fotografia: quando si rende conto di cosa Hori gli stia mostrando, gli si mozza il fiato in gola.  
"È uno dei miei scatti peggiori, ero di fretta, sai. Circondata da ghoul e dal CCG... la prossima volta mi scelgo un posto più tranquillo da spiare."  
  
Nessuna risposta, e Hori sorride, soddisfatta per il lavoro compiuto. Si aspettava una reazione diversa, più esplosiva: magari un bel  _très bien_ , urlato come ai vecchi tempi, quando il Gourmet non si lasciava abbattere da cibo scomparso.  
  
"È ancora vivo, dovresti fare i salti di gioia."  
  
Tsukiyama Shuu stringe le coperte fra le mani, serra le labbra, un violento singhiozzo gli percuote le spalle ma si ferma, immobile. Non va oltre. Sembra stia per vomitare, pensa Hori.  
  
_E sembra anche che non sia solo cibo, per lui._  
  
"...chiama Matsumae."  
  
 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Ma salve! È la prima volta che pubblico in italiano qui, principalmente perché mi pesava tradurre, lol. In ogni caso, a chiunque passi di qui, grazie anche solo per la lettura ♥


End file.
